


Exciting

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Genderswap [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Boob Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Sul viso, arrossato tra malizia e imbarazzo in egual misura, vi era un sorriso leggero, la forma naturale che quelle labbra sembravano assumere ogni volta che i loro occhi si incrociavano.Era stupenda, una visione per Noctis che, ansimando, sentiva di volere di più.





	Exciting

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per la Maritombola con prompt “65. Spagnola".  
> \- Scritta per Kuromi, che voleva Fem!Prompto  
> \- Non betata.

Il bacino della donna ondeggiava lentamente contro il suo, e Noctis poteva sentire chiaramente la sua erezione sfiorare l’umida femminilità di Prompta ad ogni movimento.

Teneva entrambe le mani sul suo petto per aiutarsi con i movimenti, i seni nudi schiacciati un poco dalla posizione assunta dalle braccia e i capelli, raccolti da una morbida treccia, avevano ormai iniziato a sfuggire al suo controllo. Sul viso, arrossato tra malizia e imbarazzo in egual misura, vi era un sorriso leggero, la forma naturale che quelle labbra sembravano assumere ogni volta che i loro occhi si incrociavano.

Era stupenda, una visione per Noctis che, ansimando, sentiva di volere di più.

I suoi fianchi assecondavano quasi istintivamente i movimenti della sua donna, cercando di rendere quella semplice frizione più intima ma Prompta, unica padrona di quel gioco, gli negò ancora di imporsi. 

Era eccitante e al tempo stesso frustrante, perché Noctis amava Prompta e si sarebbe affidato a lei anche ad occhi chiusi. Per quel motivo, quando la sua compagna aveva preso le redini di quel gioco aveva accettato senza lamentele. Però il desiderio e la necessità di entrare in lei iniziavano ad essere troppo forti. Non avrebbe resistito a lungo.

I movimenti di Prompta si fecero pian piano più rapidi e carichi di bisogno, i muscoli delle sue gambe e quelli del ventre piatto si contraevano ad ogni suo sussulto. Neanche volendo sarebbe riuscita a fermarsi in quel momento, e Noctis con gli occhi fissi sul viso della sua amata si sentì ancor più eccitato nell’osservarne le espressioni accompagnate da dei morbidi gemiti.

Si sentiva infatti già sull’orlo dell'orgasmo quando Prompta emise un verso più acuto, immobilizzandosi per il piacere appena raggiunto.

Cercò di muoversi, tentando di venire a sua volta, ma per quanto la sua compagna fosse provata e senza fiato, questa riuscì ugualmente a spostarsi e a negargli il piacere.

«P-Prom», si lamentò vagamente, ma quel momento di frustrazione divenne presto un gemito quando la donna iniziò a scivolare verso il basso, intrappolando tra i seni la sua erezione.

Gli sfuggì un sospiro, spingendo per puri istinto il bacino verso di lei, sperando di non trovare alcun impedimento. Sentì il suo sesso scorrere lentamente in quella morbida stretta, accentuata dagli stessi movimenti di Prompta che iniziò sin da subito ad assecondarlo.

Non ebbe quasi il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo e osservarla, ma quando sentì l’umida lingua della donna posarsi sul suo glande, arrossato ed umido, Noctis non poté non alzare il capo per guardarla.

Era una visione sensuale e tentatrice, con le guance colorate di rosso per l’imbarazzo che sembrava fare a pugni con il suo erotismo. Ma Prompta era quello, era dolcezza e malizia, era insicurezza e decisione... e Noctis la amava in ogni sua forma e sfumatura.

I loro occhi si incontrarono presto e, senza smettere di fissarsi, continuarono a muoversi insieme.

Persi in quel momento di piacere ritagliato solo per loro, Noctis non riuscì neanche ad avvisarla del suo orgasmo ormai prossimo. Balbettò qualcosa e poi, con un gemito particolarmente alto, riverso il suo seme sul seno e sul volto della donna.

Con il fiato corto le rivolse un’espressione dapprima mortificata che si trasformò in un sorriso malizioso quando vide la lingua della donna percorrere quelle labbra rosee.

La attirò subito a sé, iniziando a baciare e leccare via i segni del suo seme. Prompta lo premiò subito con dei mugolii compiaciuti, quasi divertiti, che spinsero Noctis a concludere quella corsa qualche momento dopo: quando le loro labbra si unirono in un dolce ma intenso bacio.

 


End file.
